Various exemplary embodiments of the present invention are related to a game and method of playing the game.
Games involving skill and/or luck have been popular for many years. The winner of some games is determined by having each of the players try to accumulate a predetermined amount of objects in a predetermined amount of time or when all of the objects have been accumulated.
Accordingly, it is desirable to provide a game wherein the outcome may be out of the control of those who are playing it to add enhance play features to the game.